This invention relates to methods of treating immunological and inflammatory diseases and more particularly to methods of treating such diseases with 4-quinoline carboxylic acids and derivatives thereof.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,680,299, granted July 14, 1987, to Hesson describes phenylquinoline carboxylic acids and their derivatives as tumor inhibiting agents.
It has now been found that the compounds described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,680,299 are useful as immunomodulatory and antiinflammatory agents.